


Love Transference Object

by satalderihannsu



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: I freaking hate that thing on his forehead, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Shame, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, T&B Holiday Exchange 2013, Violence, degredation, icky old man, uncomfortable smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/pseuds/satalderihannsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby asks for advice on cute fluffy feelings. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Transference Object

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jenovasilver (who I don't think is on AO3) for the 2013 Tiger & Bunny Holiday Exchange, as per a prompt I have since LOST.

The ceiling fan swooshed slowly. Barnaby stroked the sides of his coffee cup with his thumbs—a strange, excessive nervous gesture. Out of habit, he filed the behaviour away in his mind as a thing to work on, to eliminate as unnecessary. He forced his thumbs to a resting position and inhaled slowly.

"It’s all right, Barnaby. I’m not in a rush, and I always have time for you." Maverick leaned in over Barnaby’s shoulder. "You know that ever since your parents… well… I've thought about you like you were my own, and I care very much about keeping you safe and healthy—especially now in your moment of victory."

And it was victory, wasn’t it? Jake was gone, Barnaby’s parents were finally avenged, and the world was a better place.

"I—thank you for all you've done, Mr. Maverick." Another breath. "I’m so glad. I feel relieved, of course…" He felt a deep tension in his shoulders, but a good kind. It was like the tension before a fight, together with Kotetsu.

And that was it. “Mr. Maverick, I am glad. And I’m thankful to you. For everything. For all that you’ve done for me. It’s like you’ve always known what would work, and what was best. And now everything I wanted in the past has been solved. It’s like I’m finally free to just be me again. And it’s been so long, I don’t know how.”

Mr. Maverick came around to sit across from his charge. He smiled gently at Barnaby, encouraging him to go on.

"But I know that I have goals other than revenge now. I have things I really want in the world."

"But of course, Barnaby. That’s good. That’s as it should be. I’m so glad to see you happy now." He stirred his coffee sedately.

Barnaby looked up at Maverick with a bright sparkle in his eyes. He smiled, if not with confidence, then without timidity. “I’m finally able to see what I want, and I just don’t know how to begin. That’s why I’ve come to you. There are… issues. But I know I can deal with those, either by subterfuge, or just courage, but I think that… that he… can help with that. The courage.” He began speaking faster. Even with Maverick, the man to whom he could tell almost anything that had ever troubled him, this was hard to say. But he steeled himself. If he couldn’t talk to Mr. Maverick about it, then he certainly wouldn’t be able to approach Kotetsu.

"Mr. Maverick, I think for the first time that I might be in love. Or lust. Or excited friendship. I want to ask someone out. I think."

Maverick looked only to his drink, then noticed that Barnaby had drunk most of his. “Here, let me get you more. Go on, though. This is all very exciting. A huge change from the old Barnaby Brooks, Jr. I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear about these new feelings.” Barnaby smiled, knowing that even with his back turned, pouring coffee—even supplying Barnaby’s customary quantities of cream—Barnaby knew that he was listening attentively. All right, he could do it.

"Mr. Maverick, thank you for making me stick it out with my partner.”

“Oh?”

“Remember, early on, when I came to you to try and break the double contract with Apollon? How much I wanted to be free of someone who would just get in the way. And yet… Wild Tiger is the reason I was able to do any of this, really.” He rubbed his palms together. “I like him,” he said at last with the air of a pronouncement. “I’m already around him more than any other person, and I still want more. I never thought about, er, romantic partnership, but now that my mind is clear, it seems to obvious, so natural. It seems like the right thing, doesn’t it, Mr. Maverick?”

Maverick turned back slowly, and handed Barnaby’s coffee cup back to him. “I see. That is… very sweet. My dear, dear little Barnaby.” He watched as Barnaby sipped slowly at his fresh cup. Perhaps nervous, Barnaby drank all of it at once. “More?” Maverick asked.

"No, no, I’m fine. I feel a little silly having come to see you about this."

Maverick patted Barnaby on the shoulder and then laced his fingers together. “No, this is exactly the kind of thing you should come to me about. After all, you don’t have any experience with this sort of thing. I’m happy to talk about it with you.” Maverick stood again and walked back behind Barnaby. He rested kind hands on Barnaby’s shoulders, and soft light seemed to fill the room. “It’s a shame, though.”

"A.. shame…?"

"A shame, Barnaby. I know you’ve wanted your partner in that… undesirable manner for a while, I suppose."

Barnaby blanched, and his fingers clenched around his empty cup.

“It’s been clear for some time. Even certain magazines have picked up on it, running unsavory gossip stories. I’ve been able to have some influence on them, kept the talk out of the public for the most part. But…”

“Sir?”

"After all, you know it would be hard on him—on Kotetsu, I mean. After what he endured."

Barnaby slumped a little. He felt wilted, muzzy. “Sir…?”

Maverick’s sonorous voice carried on, “Yes, after what you witnessed. At the Jake incident. When the television feed cut out, and you ran to his side…”

Blinding light cut through Barnaby’s brain as the memory blossomed inside of him. He did remember, and remembered clearly, brightly….

***

The dust filled the old stadium, the lights only partially cutting through and throwing strange shadows. “Kotetsu!  _Kotetsu!_ ”

There was a low, deep-throated vocalisation. South, 20.1 meters. Barnaby leapt into action, darting toward it. And it was definitely Kotetsu.  _There!_  There was the armour. It’s pale green light was visible even through the fog. But as he neared the lump of broken synthetics and metals, it was clear that there was no Kotetsu inside it.

“Ohhhh, finally. I thought you had a reputation of being  _fast_. Not any faster than your partner, though. Heh. He’s told me all about you, of course.”

There was a sound, a muffled screech.  _Kotetsu!_  Barnaby rank closer and felt an impact, but there was nothing. He ran straight into the impossible force of Jake Martinez’s NEXT power: impenetrable force fields, made at will.

“Mind you, everything he’s said is a lie.”

“You can’t get away with this! I know what you’ve done!” He kicked with all the force his legs and the power suit together could muster. “You’ve been taken in before!”  _I’ll kill you! I’m not just going to take you in—I’ll have revenge or nothing!_ “No matter what, I’ll stop you!”

Jake started laughing: a low, creeping sound that eventually split into an uncontrolled assortment of giggles and full-on “wahoo”s. It was as unsettling as a clown in a funhouse. In the wake of that hellish noise, enough dust cleared and revealed the madman Jake Martinez and his handiwork. There was a strange distortion in the color of the air revealing the shape of Jake’s barrier, as though it had a red outline. Inside that barrier was Jake, grinning and giggling. He had removed the garish fur for better movement, and his upper body glistened with the first hints of sweat. His right foot rested on a groaning lump.

“Wild Tiger!” Barnaby shouted. The lump groaned and tried to move, only to be stomped once more. Jake brought his heel down into the Hero’s chest. Tiger’s whole body clenched around it, and he tried to yell. Barnaby could now see the dirty gag around his mouth and tied into his hair.

Jake sobered suddenly as he looked into Barnaby’s eyes. “Here’s your other half, rookie. He told me just to kill him instead of starting in on you. Said you couldn’t take it. Said it was too much for you. Heh.” Jake’s lips curled. “As much as said it, anyway, to me. Oh, is Wild Tiger sleepy?” The facetious comment he said with puckered lips and a tone generally meant for babies.

Kotetsu turned his head and looked up at Barnaby. His eyes were reddened with tears and small cuts. “Bunny… no… Why’d you come now?”

“Wild Tiger! I’ll get him. He can’t hide inside his bubble forever!” Barnaby leapt again at the forcefield barrier with his full strength. And again. And again. Each impact had the force to shake his suit and body. Each impact made a coruscating red sparkle over the barrier’s surface. And each impact seemed to only have the effect of making Jake’s grin broader and broader.

“You see? It’s rather effortless. But the little, what was it?” He snapped his fingers, feigning forgetfulness. “ _Bunny_ hops are getting tiresome. I have a much better play for you. You see, there’s one more thing that  _I_  think you’ll find a lot more interesting.” Jake reached down to grip the knot of the gag. He fisted into Kotetsu’s hair as well as the rope tied around his mouth and yanked him upward to face Barnaby in better light. “I like this one. He’s fucking retarded, but with spirit! He’s lost and he’s still just taking it.” Jake yanked again, and black hairs snapped. Kotetsu flinched and bit into the ropes. He couldn’t meet Barnaby’s eyes, but didn’t close them either. “It’s kind of pretty in a way, and at least he’s finally shut up.”

Barnaby flung himself in repeated barrage at the barrier. Even Good Luck Mode added little to the force of his lunges, and the barrier not only stayed in place, but seemed to give Jake no extra thought at all. Jake would glance at him, laugh a little, and push the barrier out, or contract it to trick Barnaby’s kicks into fumbles or faults. After a five minute eternity, Barnaby paused, panting. He felt pathetic, and mocked. The rage of revenge burned under his flesh and the fear for Kotetsu screamed in his brain.  _Kotetsu, I will break through. There has to be a way! I can’t let you be hurt. I can’t lose you! I can’t lose another person I love!_

Jake suddenly blinked and stood up fully. “Oh-hoooo-oooh,” he drawled. “This  _will_ be good.” Barnaby didn’t know to what he reacted. Jake, kneeling just behind his barrier, looked up at Barnaby. Wild Tiger was behind him, still slumped from injury. “So, what do you want to see first?” Wild Tiger began the process of standing, hesitantly, painfully.

Jake snapped his fingers and that half-red glint slammed Kotetsu’s battered body back into the ground. “I didn’t say you could stand up, yet. I’m talking with your partner here!” He snarled, without the mocking lilt, and then turned his attention back up to Barnaby. “So, what’ll it be? I’ll let you pick.”

Barnaby’s brows were so tight with anger they couldn’t furrow further. “What are you talking about?”

"I’m going to let you pick… how I fuck him." Jake interlaced his fingers and stretched, over-emphasizing their cracking. He quarter-turned, ever the showman, to give each member of the Hero Duo a perfect profile. Lewdly, he arched his hips so they jutted past the fluffed lapels of his ridonkulous fuzzy jacket. "Three things are going to happen to this loser. He’s going to need medical treatment.” Jake held up the middle finger on his left hand. “He’s going to never be able to look you in the eye again.” He held up the middle finger on his right hand. “And he’s definitely going to be completely fucked!” At that moment, he snapped both fingers to make a small barrier pushing Kotetsu up against the closest wall. “So what’ll it be, Bun-ny?”

“Put him down!”

Jake laughed and thrust Kotetsu’s head downward. Kotetsu staggered with the force and the awkwardness of the remains of his armor. He didn’t realize that he was faced with Jake’s groin until that grating voice said, “All right, now we’re getting somewhere. How ‘bout it, Wild Tiger? Ready to suck me off?” With clever fingers, Jake undid the gag and let the torn fabric land on the ground.

Barnaby could barely hear the voice, and when he did, he did not at first recognize it as his partner’s: “Let’s just get it over with, Jake. Don’t do this to him, eh?”

Barnaby watched Kotetsu kneel more comfortably, then look back over his shoulder at Barnaby. His expression was pained, but not for physical agony. His eyes hardened in defiance and he looked back to Jake. “Ah-ah-ah,” said Jake with a wagging finger. “Don’t use teeth, Tiger, or it’ll go that much worse for your partner.”

Kotetsu growled and rose up on his knees to reach up in a clumsy attack. Jake side-stepped and pushed Kotetsu back to the ground with invisible crushing force. He thrust his hips forward and pulled his zipper down, as though unveiling a prize in a quiz show. “There you go,” he said, reaching for Kotetsu’s head. Jake held him still, and slowly moved his hips, sliding himself rudely over Kotetsu’s face.

“Stop it!” screamed Barnaby.

“Don’t worry,” Jake called. “He loves it… don’t you?”

It was obscene: Jake lifted and dropped his already hard prick onto Kotetsu’s face several times in a row. It was foul… and yet it had an effect on Barnaby. To see his partner, kneeling, mouth half-open…

He couldn’t deny that it was appealing. It was very appealing.  _Kotetsu…!_

Jake took in the sight of this sorry excuse for a Hero cowed before him. “Your partner’s enjoying this, you know. I bet he’s getting hard just watching your stupid face getting tenderly patted like this.”

Kotetsu snarled and nipped at Jake’s base.

“None of that, now. Here ya go.” He used a thumb to pry open Kotetsu’s mouth. He roughly pushed the head of his cock into the resulting hole and hissed. Kotetsu did try to bite down, but didn’t have the strength to push against the angle of Jake’s fingers. He choked as the thick prick pushed inside. Jake groaned loudly and obscenely. “That’s it… Like that.”

Barnaby felt wet at his chin, and realized that his helmet had been catching the tears that had spilled over. He was glad for his mask, at least.

“Poor little Bunny, eh, Wild Tiger? I bet he’s crying right now, waiting on you to lick me clean. It’s hard work beating you Heroes, and I’m allllll sweaty now.”

Kotetsu’s face showed defiance, but nonetheless he stuck out his tongue and lapped slowly at the shaft. The tip of his tongue darted in and out of his mouth and curled around the prick. It was huge between his lips, and clearly difficult to take. Barnaby pressed his hands to the barrier—still no give at all. But he was very close to the two of them now, and had an excellent angle. Barnaby could see Kotetsu’s throat as he struggled to swallow against Jake pushing inward, and then simply gag against the insistent head.

_What’s wrong with me,_  Barnaby thought as fire burned through him. He was impotent to help his partner, but watching him defiant even while having his lips stretched around Jake’s member shot improper hot blood directly to his groin. He couldn’t admit it, ever, but he was, as Jake had intimated, hard as a rock. He was, in fact, pressed tightly to the barrier and feeling just enough pressure to… no! He cried out and punched into the barrier. Again he attacked, running from one side of the barrier dome to the other. The only result was a three-dimensional diorama of Kotetsu, on his knees, lips reddened and tongue pink against Jake Martinez’s erection. The man he hated more than any other face-fucking the man he…

“Ahhhhhhh!” Barnaby crashed hard against the barrier, this time the synthetic metal of his gloves and gauntlets cracking and flaking away from force of impact.

_Kotetsu…!_ The name echoes in his mind over and over again until he could barely stand to hear it inside. He almost forgot about the secrecy over Wild Tiger’s identity and shouted it in desperation, but some remaining good sense kept his teeth ground tight and lips closed.

Jake began to thrust repeatedly into Wild Tiger’s mouth. He used both hands to hold his head steady and thrust brutally into his throat, which distended with each harsh push. At last, Jake pulled out entirely, leaving Kotetsu to cough and croak and gasp for air. “You… *cack-cough* …basta—!” And Jake pressed a sickeningly showy kiss to Kotetsu’s lips. He kept eye contact with Barnaby, though, as though saying,  _I know you wish this was you._

And he did. Barnaby wanted to see more of what Kotetsu looked like while being used like this. He wanted to feel those lips, reddened by rough handling, around himself. His body shook at such knowledge.

Jake howled with laughter, the madness showing at the edges. “That’s the spirit, Barnaby Brooks, Jr!” He shoved Kotetsu back into the broken floor of the deserted coliseum and stepped on his chest. Jake would have been able to hear the creaking of broken ribs. Jake licked his lips and idly bit his thumbnail. With his other hand, he started jerking himself off. Slow at first, running his own hand along the thick length and twisting whimsically at the tip. “You slicked this up nicely for me, so I’ll return the favor.” The idle stroking grew faster until…

Barnaby was staring, eyes agape when…

Kotetsu groaned and called out, “Bunny, please…!”

And Jake came in thick messy wads onto Kotetsu’s broken chest and scratched face. It hit in wet plops, and spoiled an already thoroughly battered countenance.

And Barnaby remembered with shame the same sticky wet inside his own undersuit.

***

Barnaby bawled into his own hands, not even ashamed of such a display in front of one he trusted as much as Mr. Maverick. “I’m so sorry…” he cried softly to no one in particular.

But then at last there was a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I understand what you’ve been through, my boy. And this…” The hand on his shoulder slide down Barnaby’s body to rest on his unwanted erection. “This we can deal with, just you and I.”

“Sir…?” Barnaby moaned slowly, a mix of confusion, arousal, shame, and sorrow.“I know it’s not your fault that you have these inappropriate urges.” Maverick squeezed at the growing bulge between Barnaby’s legs. He spoke softly into his ear. “You don’t have to worry about it any more. I’ll take care of it for you.”

“Take… care?” He let Maverick touch him, and it felt good. Images of Kotetsu bent and used and broken flooded his mind, shaming him and spurring him to further desire—especially with the hand on him. He leaned back and spread his legs. His mind felt like a jumble. It must be all the emotions coming out in a mess like this.

Thankfully, he had Mr. Maverick.

And Mr. Maverick would take care of him, like he always had. Almost like a father.

"Mr. Maverick…  _please_ …” he said, the words choking in his throat.

Maverick chuckled and petted Barnaby’s hair. “It’s much better this way. You need to forget all about this kind of feeling and Kotetsu.”

“Yes…” His hips arched up as Mr. Maverick unzipped his trousers and drew him out.

“You need to come to me more often, anytime you feel like this.”

“Yes…!” Barnaby covered his mouth with a fist and bit his knuckle as Maverick squeezed him.

“I will always make time for you.”

“Ah, ah, yes…!” And he was coming easily and wetly all over Mr. Maverick’s hands, his body shuddering back against the much older man.

“Good… good…” said Maverick, leaning down brush aside Barnaby’s bangs and kiss his forehead. “Of course, you don’t mind a bit of reciprocation, do you?”

Barnaby looked up in confusion, then noticed the bulge by his shoulder. He knew precisely that he couldn’t just take Mr. Maverick’s time like this. Especially after all he’d done for him! Quickly, automatically, he got to his knees and, calling up the instructional images from his very fresh memory, he opened his mouth for Mr. Maverick’s erect penis.

He knew it was perverse, but all he wanted in that moment was, in some small way, still have a connection with his beloved Kotetsu. He knew that he could pour all of his desire and feeling into this. Hope blossomed in him, even at the cruel knowledge he could never have Kotetsu for himself. He could never have Kotetsu, but at least he could experience the same degradation.

“Please, Mr. Maverick,” he said, barely above a whisper.

“Yes?”

“Please let me have this.” He held onto Maverick’s legs and stretched open his mouth.

“Anything for you, my dear Barnaby.”

MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS THE END >^_^<

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Maverick is a turd.


End file.
